Twiglight The Saga: New Moon new ending
by salihasnl
Summary: After Bella recovers from the vampire attack that almost claimed her life, she looks to celebrate her birthday with Edward and his family. However, a minor accident during the festivities results in Bella's blood being shed, a sight that proves too intense for the Cullens, who decide to leave the town of Forks, Washington for Bella and Edward's sake. Initially heartbroken, Bella fi


**New Moon new ending**

Gemaakt door: Isabel, Saber, Shimanie, Saliha, Aleyna en Quinty

I saw Alison's car and wanted to go inside, but Jacob did not let me! I told him it was Very important to me, Because They knew who was after me. So Jacob is watching me, he stayed out side. When i walked in wash-affraid it might be Victoria. But I knew Jacob was outside, he could help me anytime needed. When I turned round I saw a Alison. I felt so happy for a second but the longer I thought about it the less I got happier. Alison was alone, Edward did not even came looking for me, even though he knew I was in trouble. I hugged Alison and told her how much I missed her! What she was missing! She told me she saw me killing myself by jumping off a cliff! I said I was Just doing it for adrenaline and someone saved me. She everything to me who had saved me! So I looked at the window. Her head followed mine. Jacob stand in front off the window. But the then, something weird gasping, this creature came out of the woods and attacked Jacob! He Screamed for help but nobody heard him. It all did not happend the way he had planned. After he got bitten by the creature, Jacob ACTED differently to everyone. His behavior changed badly. He did not hang out with His friends anymore. He is Attracted to the nature and does not live at home anymore. After a couple weeks Jacob attaced one of his friends. He started Realising he changed in One of These creatures he does not know, who nobody knows. Later That Day he traveled and with the vamwolfes. His new pact. After he meets his new master, he quickly tryes About to forget his old life. Including Bella. His new friend tell him that he needs to blood from wolves to make more of his people. He'll have to attack them to get Their blood. Or They Will Kill him instead. Bella is trying to Find Jacob. When searching for Jacob, Bella turns her back and sees Edward standing behind her. She tought he did not whant to see her anymore. Edward explaines he got held hostage by five vamwolves! That's Why the vanwolves attacked Jacob tho! Edward comes with the idea to attack them, Because Their people held them hostage. Now that both sides are planning an attack with different reasons, it can go completely wrong for one of the Stams. The vamwolves want to destroy the whole vampire clan to take Their blood, so thatthey can make Their vamwolves. The vampires because tho Kill them all for Their Actions. But Bella does not know Jacob is one of the vamwolves, She has a strange Feeling About it. So she asks Edward to back off. Allison asks her What her intentions are. Bella is really afraid for Edward she is really in panic and she didn't know what to do know. If she tell Edward everything he would Kill Jacob, but if she didn't tell Edward what the intension is of Jacob, Jacob will kill Edward.

3 months later…

Bella and Jacob are really close they are good friends and Jacob is still in love with Bella. Bella has Edward not seen for three monts. After all the things that has happened Bella undoubtedly about her love for Edward. She realizes how much Jacob care about her and that leave her doubt. Jacob and Bella are more and more closer she feels something different for him, but she also know that Jacob is changed he is not the old Jacob more. Bella knows that Jacob is a danger, but she also knows that he would do nothing to her. Jacob loves Bella very much he would do anything not to lose her and that makes Bella thinking, she is afraid that he would do anything to Edward. Bella and Jacob are at Bella's home they are talking about the past and then someone knocks at the door. Bella opens the door… there is a silence of 2 minutes. Jacob worries and walks to Bella.

'' Hey Bell who is there said Jacob ''

Bella don't give answer, when Jacob is at the door he was immediately cranky, he saw Edward.

At that moment would Jacob attack Edward but Bella yells so hard

'' STOP NOW ''

Jacob looks surprised to Bella he didn't expected that.

Edward looks very sad

'' Bella can we talk only ''

Jacob didn't want that and yells

'' NO, I came with you I didn't let Bella go with you alone ''

Bella didn't know what to do but she think it is better that she talk alone with Edward because she is affraid that Jacob will attack him.

'' No Jacob I will talk alone with Edward ''

'' But Be…'' said Jacob

And Bella did not even let him finish and said '' I said no Jacob ''

Bella and Edward are walking in the garden and they are talking about the past. He said that he regrets and he did everything to not hurt her. Bella didn't know what said she knows only one thing and that is that she is very mad at Edward. Jacob was all the time with her and he didn't let her go. Edward try everything to make it good between Bella and him.

'' Bella please I love you and I don't want to lose you again'' said Edward

Bella has tears in her eyes she is very upset she didn't know what she can do know. she was finally Edward forgotten and started to normal life she was happy and not depressed anymore, and she had fallen in love with Jacob. But after this she is very confused.

And today she would tell the good news to Jacob… Bella is pregnant and Jacob is the dad of the Baby. But she would say it first to Edward so he leave her alone and didn't came back again.

'' Edward please stop '' did Bella said

'' But why Bella I lov… ''

'' I am pregnant Edward ''

'' Really who is the dad, I'm the father yet? '' said Edward

'' No Jacob is the father of my child '' did Bella said

Jacob was listining to them behind a tree and can not believe it, did he hear it good is Bella pregnant is he the father of the baby of the woman he loves.

Jacob runs hard to Bella and cuddles her he yells '' I love you bella with whole my heart I would never let you go ''

At that moment Edward realizes that he is not only lost Bella but also his love. He let them alone and walk very sad away.

1050 words


End file.
